


Weirdos

by Niwolah



Category: Actor RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: Zee is challenged to ask for the number of a pretty boy. He's very shy but does it anyway. Well, he wants to but he eventually asks something else.
Relationships: Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana/Zee Pruk Panich, Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Weirdos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> I present you my first ZaintSee and it's also my third trial at English writing so bear with me please. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading~

Zee was with his group of friends at the bottom of the shopping center, being content to just be part of them while they were playing some game. He was actually tired after a full day of going from store to store, walking, laughing, eating and emptying his wallet. His friends, on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly fine as they were still pretty energetic.

“Zee! Don’t try to make yourself invisible, we got something for you.” one of them woke him up, shoving him a bit. “Do you see that boy over there? The one leaning on the wall, back to us.”

“Uh. Yeah…”

“Go ask for his number.”

Zee wasn’t the bold type of guy and his friends perfectly knew that. Hence they asked him exactly that. It wasn’t the first time they threw him into the lions’ den and maybe Zee should think about changing friends but well, Zee being Zee…

He ended up behind the boy in question. His hands were sweating and his temperature was rising. He was too embarrassed to make a move, how could he do that? More so, the boy was actually reading, which was odd somehow considering the place and his position, there were benches everywhere in the mall after all, so Zee didn’t want to disturb him.

He was wondering what to do when one of his friends decided for him. They silently came to lightly nudge the boy and fly straight away before he turned around, letting Zee to stay put not knowing what to say.

“Hello.”

The boy’s voice was strangely soothing to his ears and he wanted to hear more of it. This thought surprised him and made him even more shy than before and it quickly led him to avoid watching the other’s face. As he trailed his eyes on the uneven floor, he then spoke quite inaudibly and stuttering. “Hello… Um. Well- Um...”

“Yeah?”

He didn’t see it but the boy was looking at him with curiosity, a small smile on his lips and his head slightly tilted to the side. Zee brought some courage in himself and talked fast as he looked up. “We don’t know each other but I-”

He had to break off because _God, he’s beautiful_. Round cheeks and full lips were taking over the boy’s face and now that he was watching him, Zee was blinded by that smile. His brain was now nowhere to be found. “Hi.” Wait- Hadn’t he already greeted him?

“Well, hi, indeed. Are you okay?” The boy snickered happily, a hand covering his mouth and Zee lost himself even more.

_So cute!_

“Would you go out with me?”

What did he just say? Did he seriously- Was he that _stupid_? Oh my god. He was doomed.

“Oh. Yes? I mean, sure, why not?”

“Excuse me, what?”

Surely he heard wrong. Why would he-

“You asked me out, didn’t you?”

“Yeah… But did you-”

“As in being together, as in lovers?” he interrupted Zee, still with a smile on his beautiful plump lips.

That boy was weird. Why was he accepting such a far-fetched request? It was a slip of the tongue, Zee certainly didn’t want to ask him _that_. Well, maybe he _wanted_ to but not- Nevermind.

“Um. Yes.”

That conversation wasn’t normal at all. Was it even happening? Zee could be dreaming instead. That would be more logical anyway.

“Okay then!”

“Okay then…” Zee repeated dumbly, blinking slowly, not really processing anything. “I guess I’ll see you later then…”

“Of course!” the boy said happily as he held his book tighter against his chest and Zee slowly turned around to leave and join his friends waiting for him.

 _What happened?_ Would he wake up soon?

He heard a faint laugh from behind and he knew it was the boy’s one because he ingrained that sound in his brain.

He was _doomed_ indeed.

What he didn’t hear however was the mother appearing and the conversation that followed. She had left the store when Zee was retreating and she curiously watched in the direction her son was looking when she asked him who it was.

“I don’t know. My boyfriend.” the boy distractly answered.

“Did I hear it correctly?” She wasn’t even surprised really because her son was one of a kind but she still hadn’t expected to hear that yet, so she looked at her son with curiosity in her eyes.

“I guess so.”

“I suppose he must be a cutie if he became your boyfriend before you even knew each other.” At that, her son smiled brightly and was suddenly excited about it, nearly jumping from excitement. “Of course. An absolute cutie and a weirdo too.”

“Oh well, you didn't stand a chance since you freaking love weirdos… Do you even have his number?” she chortled happily as well, crossing her arms on her chest.

“Ah, right… no.”

“Come on... Weirdos come together, eh?” she sniggered with an eye roll while taking him by his arm to walk towards Zee and his friends who were meters away and talking with agitation.

Indeed, Zee had come back to them with a haggard face despite having a very small smile. He was daydreaming, his head in the clouds, and when one of his friends spoke, it woke him up abruptly.

“Sorry, what?” He blinked several times, watching his friends one by one, as he took back his seat among them. So they asked again, falsely annoyed but merely amused. “What did you say? Did he give it? Took you long enough.”

“Give what?” Zee was lost, still absentmindedly daydreaming and eventually making his friends becoming impatient.

“His number! Did you forget?” one of them laughed, lightly pushing on his head and messing with his hair.

“Oh. Right… I don't have it.”

“What did you say to him?” started another of his friends, hushing what anyone else would have said. “He looked pretty satisfied with it, I'm curious.”

“Well… I freaked out and I just blurted out if he wanted to go out with me.” Zee didn’t think twice before answering him, even shrugging it off.

“What?! Are you fucking stupid?”

He hadn’t expected this outburst but thinking about that, he guessed he deserved it. “I know, I know! I don't know why I did that.” he said, hiding his face in his hands.

“Are you even gay?” they exclaimed as a whole and one of them added “Or bi at least?”

“I don't think so? I freaked out, okay, he's just super beautiful and my brain froze and-”

“Excuse me?”

The mother’s boy had spoken and they all turned to look at her, curious about why this woman was talking to them. After a polite wai exchange, Zee noticed behind her that there was the boy he found beautiful and he instantly became red. From embarrassment or anything else, he didn’t know. Probably both.

“My mom pointed out to me I don’t have your number.” the boy said to him with a smile bigger than earlier and Zee melted again hearing his voice, not really registering what he was saying. “I’m Saint by the way. We should have each other's number since we're boyfriends now. You know, for relationship use such as talking about our day and stuff.” he added as he handed him his phone.

Zee absentmindedly took it and slowly entered his number, looking up from time to time to watch the boy- _Saint_ in front of him. When he gave the phone back, their hands touched. Zee nearly jumped at that and if Saint didn’t react, his smile grew when he looked at his name.

“Nice to meet you, p’Zee! You’re older than me, right? I’m from ‘98.”

“‘92 liner here.” Zee said more easily now, strangely and suddenly feeling less tense. Even more so when Saint called his number. He rejected the call though, what was in front of him was more important.

“Don’t mind me, but I’m adding the koala emoji to your name.”

“What? Why?” Zee exclaimed and his friends, so far silent, laughed at his shocked face.

Saint’s mother giggled too, amused, but eventually put an end to their exchange. A bit disappointed, Saint waved goodbye to a pouting Zee and his laughing friends before they finally parted their ways.

Zee’s friends recovered pretty fast and suddenly jumped on him because well, he did get a boyfriend without even trying after all. What kind of weirdo was that? Also, what kind of weirdo was his boyfriend? What an odd pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for having read that weird thing my mind vomited one day. I don't like the ending at all but I'm tired and I don't want to go in circle again and again so yeah. I just didn't have the story in its wholeness, what a shame.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your time. I hope you liked it!


End file.
